¿Realmente estoy solo?
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Tras haber fallado en la misión de capturar a la titan mujer, el capitán Levi piensa sobre las perdidas de ese día, especialmente sobre la Petra. El soldado más fuerte del mundo no para de atormentarse con los dulces recuerdos de la soldado Ral, sintiéndose en la miseria más absoluta. Pero por suerte el hombre que le saco de la cuidad subterránea le sacará de su miseria. Rivetra.


Silencio. Era lo único que se podía oír esa noche. Era abrumador y escalofriante como todo lo ocurrido ese día. Se suponía que esa misma noche sus compañeros celebrarían su victoria, que entre cantos y risas todos serían felices por lo menos esa noche. Pero no podían estar más equivocados. Aquel día sintieron la carga de la muerte de sus compañeros como nunca, como si el hecho de que hubieran dejado atrás sus cuerpos para aligerar los carros hiciera que sus conciencias pesarán el doble.

Pero había alguien que sentía que un cuerpo le pesaba más que cualquier otro, y era el de Petra Ral. Y ese alguien no era menos que Levi Ackerman. Su élite había sido exterminada, eran sus camaradas, en quienes más confiaba. Sabía que podría pedirles que fueran al mismísimo infierno, eran los soldados más fieles y hábiles que había podido tener. Y joder sí, le dolía muchísimo haberlos perdido, aunque su cara no cambiase de su aparente calma. Pero tenía que ser así. Si la gente viera al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad llorando o desesperado perderían la calma, tenía que cargar con el peso de ser un faro de esperanza.

Justamente por eso era a la que más echaba de menos a Petra. A diferencia de otros ella le trataba con gentileza, amabilidad y el respeto que el siempre había querido; no es que no le respetasen, pero era diferente. Ella le respetaba como líder, confiaba en él al igual que sus compañeros y le mostró lo gentil que puede llegar a ser el corazón humano. Muchos le miraban con miedo, casi siempre le hacían la pelota o simplemente asentían como tontos, todos intentaban ser de su agrado mediante elogios y sonrisas vacías; y eso le ponía enfermo. Una vez más recordó la sincera sonrisa de Petra. La verdad es que todos los días ella le brindaba su mejor sonrisa, pero no para aparentar. Jamás veía una sonrisa falta. Todo lo que hacía esa mujer le salía del corazón, por eso mismo él se fijo en ella. Tal vez no fuera la número uno de su promoción, pero sí se veía que no era alguien que estaba ahí para evitar trabajar desde los doce años. Petra Ral a pesar de su pequeña y delicada figura tenía una fortaleza formidable, era la clase de persona que podría mantener la calma en situaciones difíciles. Era algo que admiraba de la joven. A decir verdad admiraba mucho de esa mujer: su corazón, su actitud, su perseverancia, la confianza que depositaba en sus compañeros, la forma en la que cuidaba de todos...pero lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa. Sí, él se había perdido más de una vez en aquel semblante lleno de alegría y ternura, claro que esto lo hacía cuando estaba solo. Pero era cierto, la quería.

El soldado se recostó sobre la silla y extendió su mano, dispuesto a coger su taza de café, entonces se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna taza ahí. Después de todo quien le traía el café era Petra. Maldición. No quería perderse en sus recuerdos, no debía, porque de ser así dejaría surgir un sentimiento que había ocultado a los demás,. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su mente se permitió por unos instantes recordar aquellos días..

Flashback

Era uno de esos días que todos adoraban, todos menos Levi. En efecto ese día sus soldados tenían el día libre, lo que significaba que todos irían a sus casas, con sus familias, amigos, etc; y él se iba a quedar solo. No era tanto el hecho de quedarse sin compañía, sino que eso significaba que tendría que cocinar. Cada vez que se acercaba a la cocina era un maldito desastre, prefería enfrentarse a monstruos de quince metros que tener que ensuciarse con cualquier ingrediente. Además daba igual si se leía minuciosamente una receta, siempre le salía mal y era algo que le frustraba muchísimo. Por eso agradecía el vivir en grupo, una de las mejores cosas que le daba Legión de Reconocimiento eran cientos de compañeros que cocinarían para él con ganas. Solo había tres personas que habían podido ver la ineptitud a la hora de cocinar, Hanji, Mike y Erwin. Odiaba cocinar, pero ese día tenía que hacerlo si quería estar lleno de energías para luchar, así que saco una sartén y un cazo para intentar hacer una tortilla, cuando llegó la última persona que quería ver, Hanji.

-Oooh vaya Levi pensaba que no volvería a ver semejante espectáculo- comentó la loca de los titanes mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa. Levi decidió ignorarla, quería concentrarse en romper los huevos pero al agarrar uno se le rompió en la mano. Frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua, maldiciendo la fragilidad de ese ingrediente mientras se limpiaba la mano. Esto solo provocó que Hanji se empezará a reír a carcajada limpia en su cara- Lo que hay que ver, ¿Es que ya ni siquiera puedes coger un huevo? Te pasas demasiado tiempo intentand-

-Si no vas a ayudarme te recomiendo que te vayas en el instante- Comentó con seriedad. No tenía ganas de aguantar las tonterías de Hanji en ese momento.

-¡Ja! Que te lo crees tú. Pidiéndome así las cosas no conseguirás nada.-

-No te estaba pidiendo que cocinaras para mi.-

-Ya claro, eso es lo que dices siempre. Si quieres que alguien cocine para ti búscate una esposa.-

-Ridículo- Le contestó bastante molesto mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ya tenía demasiados problemas en su vida como para encargarse de una mujer. Nunca había pensado en casarse, solo en sobrevivir, y si se casaba con alguien, cosa que seguramente** jamás **pasaría, no sería para tener una cocinera.- ¿Cómo puede una mujer comentar cosas así? Y siendo sinceros, en este momento me apetece escuchar ninguna de tus tonterías.-

-Oh vamos, no te enfades conmigo. No es mi culpa el hecho de que no sepas ni freír un simple huevo ¿Qué hay de malo en admitir que no eres bueno en algo?.-

En ese momento la soldado Ral entró en la cocina, escuchando ese comentario. Levi sintió la necesidad de huir, lo último que necesitaba era quedar mal delante de uno de sus subordinados. Después de todo él era un ejemplo a seguir, se le trataba como una leyenda y el tenía que asumir ese rol, así que intentaba ser siempre frío, serio y perfecto en cada aspecto, como una estatua de mármol. Hanji se giró para ver a la joven, y la dedicó una amable sonrisa.

Cuando la capitana no hablaba de titanes podía llegar a ser una persona bastante agradable y dentro de lo que cabe normal...claro que era bastante complicado intentar hablar con ella de algo que no fueran titanes, rara vez hablaba de otra cosa.

- ¿También vienes a ver a el chef más fuerte del mundo? -Comentó bastante divertida- Me preguntó que clase de plato puedes lograr hacer, si evitas que se queme claro..

-No, yo solo quería despedirme. Ya esta atardeciendo y todos se han ido para sus cas-

-¡¿YA ESTA ATARDECIENDO?!- Dijo la capitana interrumpiendo a Petra.

-Sí, apenas quedan rayos de sol.-

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder. Chicacchironi y Albert me están esperando, hoy probaré cuanto tiempo tardan en crecer sus cabezas al ser cortadas. Podremos ver como lentamente todo...

En el momento que vieron como las mejillas de Hanji se pusieron rojas y su voz se volvía extrañamente seductora, como si estuviera hablando de un amante y no de unos monstruos, Petra y Levi se miraron. Ambos sabían que no podrían detener a capitana en uno de sus monólogos sobre sus experimentos. La mirada que Levi dirigió a Petra llevaba escrita "Por favor mátame antes de que diga algo más", la joven lo único que hizo es reír. Esto llamo la atención de Hanji, aprovechando el silencio de esta Petra la sonrió y procedió a hablar.

-Si estas tan ansiosa deberías de ir corriendo hacía ellos. Así en dos días cuando vuelvan todos tendrás muchas anécdotas que contar.- Lo dijo en ese tono tan especial que hacía sentir a todo el mundo querido y comprendido, tenía ese don especial para hacer que cualquiera se sintiera a gusto consigo mismo. Por eso toda persona que conocía a la soldado Ral se sentía cómodo en su compañía.- O a este paso se quedarán dormidos.-

Hanji ni siquiera contestó, corrió con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Levi suspiró, al fin se había librado de su molesta presencia y podría volver a centrarse en el reto de aquella noche: hacerse la dichosa cena. Miro de nuevo a los utensilios y luego a Petra, esperando la broma de turno. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?.- Preguntó con voz dolida, lo que le dejó perplejo. Ella le miró a los ojos con tristeza mientras se acerco a él.- Si usted me lo hubiera dicho a mi o cualquiera del escuadrón le habríamos ayudado..-

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?.- Respondió extrañado.

-Somos un equipo, nos ayudamos los unos a los otros. Se de sobra que usted es el más fuerte de todos los soldados, pero no hay nada malo en tener nuestros fallos. Nosotros le echaremos una mano en todo lo que nos pida sin cuestionarlo.-

Entonces el comprendió el dolor de la soldado. Eran un equipo, al igual que ellos se repartían tareas y se coordinaban a la hora de luchar, también podrían mostrar sus debilidades. Se sintió estúpido, si confiaba en ellos para luchar podía confiar en ellos a la hora de coger una sartén.

-No quise ser maleducado, ustedes ya tienen suficiente como para andar preocupase por mi por un tema tan simple.-

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que era muy fácil ser sincero con la joven, desde que estaba en el escuadrón se había permitido mostrar un poco más del verdadero Levi. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que con ellos había podido ser un ser humano, agradecía tener un grupo de soldados fuertes con los que no tendría que fingir ser el salvador o el supersoldado. Dirigió una mirada a la joven, que ahora tenía una expresión mucho más suave y amable.

-Pues se equivocaba, en todo caso...- Se remango las mangas de la blusa.- Pongámonos manos a la obra.-

-¿Cómo?.-

-Esta misma noche pienso ayudarle, total mañana es nuestro día de permiso y no pasa nada si nos acostamos más tarde, ¿verdad?.-

-No seas ridícula, es tú día libre, ve con tú familia y diviértete.- Intentó sonar molesto, agradecía mucho la ayuda, pero no podía pedirle más. Estar en la Legión de Reconocimiento exigía muchos sacrificios, así que para una vez que le daban tiempo para estar con los seres queridos que tal vez no volverían a ver no iba a robarle ese preciado tiempo, sería muy egoísta por su parte.

-No pasa nada, en todo caso puedo ir mañana por la mañana, ellos lo entenderán. Además, como ha dicho es mi día libre, y si quiero quedarme aquí para ayudarle a mejorar en la cocina es mi elección.-

Contestó la joven con alentadora sonrisa que no daba lugar a dudas, esa noche se quedaría con el capitán sí o sí. Él exhaló un suspiro, dándose finalmente por vencido. Viendo la determinación de la joven al capitán no le quedó otra que resignarse. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón agradecía tanto la compañía como su ayuda, por una vez no estaría solo en una noche de permiso. Lo que no iba a permitir eran formalismos, aunque el fuera su superior era su noche libre, libre de todos los títulos. En esos instantes deseaba que se le tratará tú, y ella acepto su petición con una gran sonrisa. Petra fue muy paciente y comprensiva mientras le enseñaba como debía manejar cada ingrediente y utensilio; le daba indicaciones que podría utilizar en un futuro para que no necesitase de un guía. Mientras cocinaban hablaron, bueno más bien ella compartió con el recuerdos de la primera vez que cocinó, los recuerdos de su madre cocinando; de hecho solo decía su opinión o preguntaba sobre lo que ella decía. Todo fue bien hasta que llego el momento crucial de darle la vuelta a la tortilla, entonces fue cuando Petra puso sus manos sobre las de Levi y las guió para que hiciera los movimientos correctos, pero nada más sacar la perfecta tortilla de patata de la sartén le soltó las manos. Cuando ella se giró para poner la mesa se miró las manos, sintiendo un hormigueo en estas. Siempre evitaba el contacto con otras personas, ya que estas podrían ensuciarle o revolverle el pelo o la ropa. Esta vez no le había molestado en absoluto, sin embargo no sabía la razón de su agrado. Se sentó en la mesa mientras le servía café, cosa que agradeció bastante ya que era tarde y necesitaba algo que le diera energía. Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que Ral soltó un exagerado gemido, como hacen los niños pequeños cuando prueban su comida favorita.

-¡Esta muy rico Cap- Levi! Si prácticas más a menudo no necesitarás mi ayuda para cocinar.-

El no contestó, se había quedado atónito ante el sonido que había emitido. Sabía de sobra que ella había hecho eso para animarle, que lo único que intentaba era subirle el ego. Se sentía extraño, estaba...¿nervioso?¿por qué se sentía así?¿cuál era la razón de que se sintiera inseguro? Pero cayó en que nunca había tenido un momento así con nadie. Él era un chico de los suburbios que solo se preocupaba de sobrevivir, después fue cuando se alistó a la legión, donde estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando y haciéndose respetar por los demás; nunca tuvo tiempo para intimar con nadie, no había tenido tiempo para relajarse con otra persona. Se sintió muy cómodo hablando con ella, y no sabía como reaccionar. Pensó en como había conocido a Petra, claro que se había dado cuenta que era una joven atractiva y llena de vida, además por una vez podía mirar a alguien a los ojos y no tenía la sensación de ser un enano. Era la que siempre se encargaba de que todos estuvieran bien, por eso era ideal para escuadrón, todos se sentían bien a su lado ¿y sí el se estaba sintiendo _demasiado_ bien? Eso no era correcto, era su superior.

-¿Ocurre algo?.-Preguntó Petra, consiguiendo sacarle de sus pensamientos.- Si es por el fallo de antes lo siento, de veras que me estoy esforzando en decir su nombre.

A esto solo él solo pudo reírse. Pero no era por nada de lo que ella había dicho, se reía de sí mismo, en ese momento fue cuando comenzó a verla con otros ojos. Dejó de ser la soldado amable del escuadrón a la mujer que le hacía sonreír para sus adentros. Aquella noche conversaron sobre cosas banales, sin apenas importancia, pero él disfrutó de su compañía como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Esa fue la primera vez que dejó ver a alguien que él soldado más fuerte de la humanidad en realidad era un hombre como los demás.

-Fin del flashback-

Levi puso su brazo por encima de sus ojos mientras su mente no paraba de atormentarle con más recuerdos. Después de aquella noche comenzó a buscar momentos a solas con ella, no iba a cambiar con los demás ni iba a tratarla mejor que a los demás soldados, pero sí podría permitirse disfrutar de su amable sonrisa. Es cierto que él es un hombre bastante serio, no mostraba sus sentimientos, y aún así no era de esas personas que supieran decir palabras bonitas o cursis a su pareja. Cuanto más hablaba con ella, más envidia sentía de hombres como Erwin, tenía esa clase de carisma y confianza en sí mismo cuando hablaba con otras personas que estas se sentían fascinadas por él. Él en cambio imponía respeto por su fuerza y las personas le tenían miedo ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que ella se fijará en él? ¿Lograría algún día contarle la verdad? Pero no necesitó nada de eso.

Dos meses después de aquella noche ella se acercó a él, simplemente le dijo sus sentimientos, ese día sintió que había logrado la más grande de las victorias, atesoraba todas las palabras que le dijo

-Flashback-

Él estaba en su despacho, examinando exhaustivamente el plan, como hacía siempre. Era una de esas personas a las que les costaba dormirse, sobretodo si mañana le esperaba una misión. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos sobre tácticas la puerta se había, dejando ver a la joven de cabellos cobrizos.

-Petra...¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo, mañana necesito que todos estéis atentos, así que no pierdas el tiempo y ve a descansar.- Ordenó el capitán.

-Se que es tarde, pero aún así hay algo que tengo que decirte.- Se la notaba bastante nerviosa, cosa que irritó a su superior. Levi enarcó una ceja mientras esperaba que ella continuase.- Antes de que comencemos la expedición deseo que sepas lo mucho que significas para mi, y no solo como líder del escuadrón, sino como persona. Cuando ingresé al escuadrón solo conocía las historias que decían de ti, pero ahora que te conozco veo que eres mucho más que un gran soldado. Yo...yo.- A medida que iba pasando el tiempo ella estaba más sonrojada.- Yo le quiero de todo corazón, incluso cuando se pone insoportablemente mandón, porque se que si se pone así es por nuestro bien. También se que usted tiene una compasión y una devoción increíble hacía todas las personas que le rodean, aunque lo oculte.- hablaba tan rápido que apenas le daba tiempo para respirar.- En el momento que me permitiste ver al verdadero Levi me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo. Se que soy joven, que tengo mucho que aprender, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo sepa que estoy enamorada de usted. Y se que nunca seré correspondida por que estas entregado al cien por cien a la lucha contra los titanes, pero necesitaba que usted supiera todo esto p-

En ese momento sus labios fueron acallados por los de Levi. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras, prefería juzgar a alguien por sus acciones más que por sus palabras y era impulsivo. Así que era obvio que en el caso de que la correspondiera la besase, así conseguía que ella dejará de hablar y que comprendiera que sentía lo mismo por ella, dos pájaros de un tiro. Petra no se movió, en ese momento no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, lo que Levi aprovechó para abrazarla con fuerza por la cintura, quería que no le quedase duda alguna de sus sentimientos, y de hecho así fue.

-Fin del flashback-

Su angustia se hacía más grande, no había podido salvarla, él, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad había fallado a el ser humano que más le había dado. Ella era una muestra de porque el ser humano debía ser salvado, las personas de buen corazón y con fe en las personas como Levi merecían vivir en mundo mejor y más libre. Y ahora ese faro de esperanza inesperado se había fugado. Su mente seguía ese hilo de pensamientos cuando su puerta se abrió, a esto él contesto con un gruñido, cerró los ojos mientras se estiraba. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

-Seas quien seas vete por donde has venido. Ahora.-Dijo cortante sin abrir los ojos, entonces escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y unos pasos se acercaban a él. Esto hizo que se levantará de su sitió, abriendo los ojos y pronunciando con ira- ¡He dicho que te vayas!¿¡Estas sordo o que pedazo de-?!-

Paró en seco, ya que se dio cuenta de que había entrado Erwin, él cual estaba aparentemente calmado, pero en sus ojos se leían la angustia, habían fallado en la misión y muchos de sus hombres habían muerto. El comandante se acercó un poco a él, lo cual no molestaba a Levi. Desde que conoció a Erwin en profundidad se sentía muy cómodo con él, sentía que era alguien en el que podía confiar, Erwin siempre haría todo por y para sus hombres, se había ganado su lealtad como nadie jamás lo conseguiría. Cada día podía ver su angustia detrás de su amable sonrisa, no era alguien que dijera todo lo que pensaba, prefería alentar a los demás y quedarse con todos los problemas ¿Cómo no iba a respetarle? No era solo eso, también él había sido el líder de su grupo, todos les respetaban al igual que él. Ambos sabían lo que era perder a sus hombres, en su día Levi había querido matarle, pero entonces Erwin le demostró que estaba hecho para algo más y que le daba su apoyo. Sí, Erwin Smith había salvado al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad de sí mismo, de no ser por él seguiría siendo un ladrón y jamás habría conocido a sus compañeros. Le debía mucho a Smith, por ello era la única persona en el mundo que tendría su infinito respeto, lealtad y su confianza.

-Tenemos una reunión a media noche, así que cálmate.-

-¿Una reunión?- Dijo el más bajito.-¿Enserio hay alguien que quiera hacer algo después de esta mierda.-

-Es una reunión secreta y sí, tenemos pistas sobre quien es la titan mujer. No hay tiempo que perder.-

-Erwin.- Le llamo en un tono pensativo. Sabía que era importante arreglar este embrollo antes de que la policía militar les pudieran hacer algo, pero tenía que decir lo que le rondaba en la cabeza.- Sobre lo que ha sucedido hoy...tú no puedes acabar así.-

-¿Qué?.- Esa pregunta le pillo desprevenido, comprendía perfectamente que los pensamientos del capitán estarían centrados en los sucesos que habían transcurrido ese día. Pero no se esperaba que Levi dejará ver que le había afectado la perdida de su equipo, sobretodo de la soldado Ral.- Levi...sabes que no todo sucederá igual, hoy todos murieron por una buena causa, a la cual haremos justicia, te lo prometo. Yo mismo me encarg-

-No me refiero a eso.- Cortó súbitamente el de cabellos negros.- No soy ningún puñetero niño que vaya llorando por ahí, no necesito que me des unas patéticas palmaditas en la espalda; conozco de sobra lo que sucede con la muerte de los compañeros.- Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, comprendían perfectamente el dolor de la perdida, pero Smith sabía que el otro conocía lo que era perder a sus seres queridos.- Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes morir.-

-Todos morimos.- Respondió intrigado el otro ¿a que venía eso? ¿a que se refería el capitán?.- Haré lo que sea por la legión y la humanidad, incluso si eso conlleva mi propia muerte.-

-Eso ya lo se comandante obvio.- Gruño el más bajito mientras se levantaba para ponerse delante suya.- Ya me lo demostraste aquel día.- En la mente de ambos volvieron los recuerdos de hace cinco años, cuando Levi intento matar a Erwin cegado por la perdida de sus compañeros. Smith, que aún no era comandante, había mirado a Ackerman a los ojos y le había dejado claro que podía matarle pero él debía de unirse a la legión.- Ese día vi como un soldado miraba a mis ojos, con su pulso corriendo a mil mientras tenía el filo de mi espada contra el cuello. No le importaba morir por su ideal y por su fe ¿Quién podía estar tan jodidamente loco? Ahí lo decidí. Vine aquí porque tú ofreciste una oferta que según tus palabras "no podía rechazar" y la acepte, pero fuiste tú quien me la propuso así que por lo cual no me vale si viene otro panoli a sustituirle; hice el trato contigo y por eso lucharé contigo hasta tú último grito. Pero que quede claro que abandonaré esto si tú te vas, así que no, no puedes morir ¿Lo entiendes?.-

-Levi...-Por unos instantes sus mirados conectaron y el rubio estallo en carcajadas. El de ojos grises se le quedo mirando sin entender a que coño venía eso. Intentando sofocar sus risas, el comandante puso su mano sobre su boca y se tomó su tiempo para calmarse.- Discúlpame, es solo que no puedo creerme esto. El hombre que me odiaba y quería acabar con mi vida ahora resulta que tengo que seguir viviendo ¿no era un idealista loco que te arrastraba a sus locuras?-

-Lo dices como si fuera él único al que arrastraras a tus locuras. Pero por eso mismo no debes morir, estas lo suficientemente loco para no dejarte pisotear, para alzar la cabeza cuando todos la tenemos abajo; vas contra todo y por eso tienes fuerza, la suficiente para cambiar este mundo. Y seamos sinceros tú idealismo es la razón por la que no se hunde este sitio. Por lo cual haznos a todos el puto favor de no morir, porque estarías bien jodidos.-

El comandante se quedó perplejo, no era típico del capitán decir discursos de ese estilo, ese era su talento. Nunca había pensado que era tan apreciado por alguien, sabía que le respetaban pero no que le estimaran tanto. Eso solo alimentaba sus ganas de luchar, no podía decepcionarles y dejarlos atrás. La humanidad también le necesitaba.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo solemnemente mientras hacia el saludo que hacían todos los soldados, la mano en un puño sobre su corazón.-Bonito discurso.-

-Joder Erwin ¿te extrañas? ¿Te pasas todo el día diciendo discursos de esos motivadores y esperas que no aprenda a hacer uno? Tanto tiempo contigo puede ser intoxicante.-

Ambos rieron ante eso. Sí, era cierto que aquel día Levi había perdido a su amada, alguien que le mostró el lado brillante de la vida; sin embargo, aún le quedaba la persona que le saco de las profundidades. No estaba solo. Ahora no era tiempo de ponerse a llorar, como había intentado decir antes Erwin, la mejor manera de hacer eso es haciendo justicia a su sacrificio. Entonces sitió una mano ponerse detrás de su espalda y dirigirle hacía la puerta.

-Es la hora de que nos reunamos.- A esto Levi solo asintió y continuó su camino. Pero en la mente de Erwin no paraba de rondar el pensamiento de Petra, después de todo alguien importante en su vida había perdido a una persona amada.- Habríais sido un matrimonio muy feliz.-

-Era demasiado buena para mi.- Comentó ligeramente de mejor humor.- Además ¿qué te hace pensar en que nos casaríamos?.-

Lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo en el semblante del comandante mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo interior, saco un trozo de tela que envolvía algo. El capitán se le quedo mirando, no entendía a que venía eso, pero entonces Erwin le ofreció ese trozo de tela. Sin miramientos lo cogió y pudo distinguir que era el escudo de la legión de reconocimiento, provenía de la chaqueta de algún uniforme. Entonces recordó que él se lo había quitado a Petra de su chaqueta, no podía creer que Smith lo hubiera recuperado, pero eso no era todo; lo que la tela envolvía era un anillo, un anillo que el conocía de sobra. Estuvo durante horas buscando un anillo adecuado para Petra, y habría sido más fácil si Hanji no hubiera estado detrás de él incordiándole. El día previó al ataque de Trost le había pedido matrimonio, se armo de valor en decírselo, no es que creyese en el matrimonio, pero sabía que era algo que a ella le hacía feliz y en fin ¿Qué hay de malo en ir un día con un traje, decir unos votos y firmar un papel? Las cosas seguirían igual. Eso sí, nadie sabía sobre eso, aunque los otros dos capitanes y el comandante ya se lo olían. Cerro el puño apretando la alianza mientras cerraba los ojos, el dolor volvió a cernirse sobre él ¿Tanto era pedir que por una vez la persona más preciada de su vida se fuera? Apenas podía mirar a su padre a los ojos, habían prometido que le verían una vez que las cosas se calmaran, para así poder pedirle su bendición.

-¿Esto era lo que realmente buscabas verdad?.- Preguntó Erwin apenado.- Cuando recogimos el cuerpo lo busque y estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sabía lo que significaba para ti.-

-Más bien soy un masoquista.- Contestó el capitán con una amarga sonrisa. Ese anillo sería un recordatorio de lo que su vida habría podido ser, pero no dejaría que le hundiese, sería otro gran motivo por el que acabar con aquellos que mataron a sus compañeros.- Tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde.-

A esto el comandante solo asintió y le siguió, mientras caminaban hacía la sala de reunión un sentimiento de esperanza creció en el pecho de Levi, aunque ahora acabará de perder a sus soldados y a la chica más dulce de la humanidad; no estaba solo. Tenía a esa loca de Hanji, al lameculos de Eren, la psicópata asiática de Mikasa, al histérico Jean y a Erwin. Tal vez no era lo que el esperaba, pero era mucho más de lo que merecía. Sabía que no dejaría de luchar, le había hecho esa promesa a Erwin, después de todo lo bueno de su vida empezó allí; sabía que junto al comandante Smith podría seguir siendo el más fuerte y que una de las fuentes de su esperanza sería la pequeña Petra.

Al finalizar aquella reunión Erwin ayudó a Levi corsersé el escudo de Petra sobre el de su chaqueta; ya que según sus palabras "Así sus alas te guiarán" y podía jurar que en el momento que se puso esa chaqueta creyó en esas palabras. Junto a Erwin y toda la legión, seguirían luchando por el mismo ideal: la libertad.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí va mi primer fic de Rivetra, cuando terminé de ver SnK fue la segunda pareja que más me impacto (la primera, como sabréis los que soléis leerme, es Jeanmarco). Petra me cayó muy bien desde el principio, en el capítulo nueve cuando sale cuidando del soldado moribundo me pareció muy tierna. Además ya empecé a sospechar que estos dos tenían algo, pero a medida que avanzó la serie los fui shipeando más y más.<p>

Luego otra pareja que me gusta es el ErwinxLevi(eruri) aunque puedo verlo también como una amistad, además veo que Erwin podría ser la persona que hace que él pueda superar la muerte de su amada. Por no decir que leyendo el manga spin-off es casi imposible shipearles (tranquis en breves habrá un OVA de este manga)

La verdad es que este fic esta pensado como precuela de mi otro fic "It was worth it in the end", aunque en realidad era una continuación, osea que empecé escribiendo esto y luego me salió el otro. Si os ha gustado esta historia tal vez os guste el otro, ya me contaréis~

Bueno dejar un review, estoy abierta a críticas y a sugerencias. Si os ha gustado podría hacer un Rivetra donde ella siguiera viva; en fin muchas gracias por leer esto y seguir leyendo~~~

Att: Feuerimherz


End file.
